


C’mere You Jerk and Kiss Me

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Stucky Shorts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, And More Fluff, Before bucky leaves for the first time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, and even more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Bucky leaves for training and he just needs to get some things off his chest and didn't make sure Steve was definitely sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’mere You Jerk and Kiss Me

“C’mon Stevie it’s my last night before training, let’s go out. I could find us some dates. I know Cindy has a sister.” Bucky pleaded.

“I’ll go out as long as you don’t set me up. You can take Cindy but I don’t need anyone.” Steve negotiated.

“Nah I don’t need Cindy then if I’ve got my best pal with me!” Bucky said happily and put his arm around Steve as they headed for the door of their apartment. Bucky released Steve to grab their coats, as even though it was quite warm weather Steve could get cold and he wouldn’t wear his jacket if Bucky wasn’t wearing one too because he didn’t want to seem weak. Bucky had learnt that the hard way when Steve got pneumonia.

They headed to the local bar and Bucky bought them both a beer from his last wage from working at the docks. He had also saved a bit of money for Steve so when he was gone he could still afford the apartment and medicine if he needed it. Steve smiled when Bucky slid the beer over to him and they both knew that he would be drunk off that one drink alone.

\----------

 

After a couple of hours Bucky was helping a stumbling Steve home back to their apartment. Steve had been slurring about random things in his life and how some idiot had been harassing a woman but left before Steve could say or do anything. Bucky just fondly shook his head at him he just found whatever Steve did endearing.

When they finally got back Bucky was slightly less drunk than Steve so he made sure that Steve had taken his shoes and coat off before he tucked him into bed. Bucky soon joined him in the bed they shared and made sure Steve was sleeping and breathing easily before he drifted off to sleep too.

Steve woke up in the middle of the night to light mummering, he assumed Bucky was just muttering in his sleep until he heard actual coherent words coming from the other man. His hearing in his right ear may be bad but he tried to listen in.

“God Steve I’m just really scared. Not just scared of war or dying but scared of leaving you here without me. You’re just the most important thing in my life and if you get hurt or sick whilst I’m over there, not able to do a goddamn thing, I won’t forgive myself. Please just stay well and not get into too many fights, I know you will end up mouthing off to some dick but that’s just who you are and I love that about you.

“Fuck, Steve I just love you. Every single little thing about you. I love the way your eyebrows scrunch up when you’re concentrating,  how you stick the tip of your tongue out when you’re drawing, the way you’re somehow wide awake in the morning already up and making breakfast cos you know I’ll end up burning something, how peaceful you look when you’re sleeping, the way you feed the stray cat around here even though we hardly have enough food for ourselves, that’s right I noticed. Steve I love you more than I’ve loved anything in my life

“I only arrange those stupid double dates so that I can do date things with you without getting arrested. I wish I could twirl you around on the dance floor. I wish I could grab your face and kiss you silly at the movies. I wish we could just be together and protecting each other forever and I wouldn’t have to find some dame to hide behind and pretend like you’re not the most important thing to me and always will be. If you ever knew how much I love you you’d never doubt yourself again. Fuck Steve I love you so much. “ Bucky finished.

Steve felt the hot tears in his eyes. He knew exactly the kind of love Bucky was talking about because he felt the same thing back, there was no one he could love more and now that he knew Bucky felt the same he just didn’t know how to contain his love.

So he didn’t.

He reached over the bed and grabbed Bucky’s face and placed a messy, deep and passionate kiss on Bucky’s lips. After the initial shock Bucky started to kiss back. They had both positioned themselves so they were now facing each other and holding onto each other like they never wanted to let go, because they didn’t. Steve wanted to never let Bucky leave for training tomorrow, he wanted to stay in this bed with him for all of his days.

“I love you too Buck. So much.” Steve finally admitted.

“How much of that did you hear?” Bucky sheepishly asked.

“Enough to know that I love you more than I thought I could love anyone.” Steve whispered.

“Why did you wait so long to do that?” Bucky asked referring to the kiss.

“Why did you confess your feelings when you thought I was sleepin'?” Steve asked back.

“I didn’t want to lose the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to me.” Bucky said and even in the dark Steve could see the colour of his cheeks changing.

“C’mere you jerk and kiss me.” Steve said with a laugh and Bucky obliged by forcefully grabbing Steve’s face and kissing him senseless.

 

\---------------------------------

The next morning was the one Steve had been dreading since Bucky got his draft letter, Bucky was going to be gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Steve was now more adamant about joining the army than he was before, him and Bucky had to be together making sure they were both safe.

Steve was already up and out of bed making the last breakfast he would make for Bucky in a long time, he liked getting up this early because no matter how creepy it felt he liked to watch Bucky sleep for a bit and now he didn’t really care if Bucky caught him, he needed to see as much Bucky as he could this morning before he left in a couple of hours.

Just as Steve was plating up their tiny breakfasts Bucky started to stir. “You made pancakes?” Bucky asked as he sat up and pushed his messy hair back.

“Well you gotta have a lot of energy today.” Steve said and tried to be happy but it just came out kind of sad.

“You comin’ to the station to see me off?” Bucky asked and sat on their dirty couch with his plate.

“Course I am.” Steve said and sat closely to Bucky which made Bucky move his arm from around the back of the sofa to around Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m still thinkin’ last night was a dream you know? It wasn’t was it?” Bucky asked.

“Nah Buck, wasn’t a dream.” Steve answered with a smile and snuggled in closer to Bucky.

After they’d finished their breakfasts and it was almost time for Bucky to go Steve couldn’t seem to let go of him. So when Bucky said he had to go get dressed unless Steve wanted him going in his underwear, Steve held on tighter.

“Stevie, it’s only training. I’ll be back when I’m all trained and then we can go out on a date and all the ladies can be jealous that I get to dance with you.” Bucky promised.

“Jealous of you? Buck I think you got that the wrong way around.” Steve chuckled.

“You just don’t get how perfect you are do you?” Bucky asked fondly.

“Nope.” Steve replied, Bucky’s face getting closer to his.

“How ‘bout I show you then?” Bucky said with a smirk and brought his lips to Steve’s.

\-------------

When the two of them finally got to the station Steve was barely containing his tears. They’d never gone more than a week without seeing each other so this was going to be a complete shock to the system for both of them and now that they weren’t just best friends it would mess them up even more.

On the platform men and their wives or girlfriends were all hugging and kissing goodbye, people were crying and children were confused. Just as Bucky was about to go and sign in he turned to Steve, his eyes were brimming with tears and that was what caused Steve’s to finally fall.

Bucky pulled Steve in for the tightest and longest hug they could get away with. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, staining his clothes with tears.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Buck.” Steve cried.

“I’m gonna miss you more, ya punk.” Bucky replied, his voice wavering.

“Don’t think that’s possible, jerk” Steve tried to joke.

“Stay safe.” Bucky said as he pulled out of the hug and looked Steve directly in the eyes.

“You too Buck.” Steve said with a sniff.

“I’ll be back soon” Bucky tried to reassure him.

“Love ya Buck. So much.” Steve said for the first time after last night.

“I love you too. Now be careful.” Bucky pleaded.

“You’re gonna miss your train.” Steve whimpered.

Bucky looked back to the train and then back to the man he loved. He tried to give a smile so Steve could give him a smile back for him to remember for these long months. Steve finally gave him watery smile and Bucky knew that was as good as he was going to get in those circumstances.

“I gotta go now.” Bucky whispered.

“I know.” Steve said and Bucky started to walk to the register bit. The further he got away from Steve the worse he felt until he heard footsteps quickening and felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist. “Right. You can go now.” Steve said after that tiny hug.

“Tryin’ to get rid of me now?” Bucky joked.

“Get on the train, jerk.” Steve mumbled.

“Go home before it starts raining, punk.” Bucky shot back with a warm tone.

Bucky finally got registered and onto the train. He found a space near the window and searched for Steve because he knew the little punk wouldn’t go home until Bucky had left completely and he found that endearing yet stressful because he could get sick. He spotted Steve at the end of the platform and Bucky chuckled, Steve was trying to be near the end of the line.

 

 


End file.
